


Imagine you are a male werewolf looking for a mate....

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth Fetish, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Childbirth, F/M, Fpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Transformation, Werewolves, labor fetish, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 19:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you are a male werewolf looking for a mate....

Imagine you’re a male werewolf, and you have been hunting for a mate for as long as you can remember. No other female has set your pulse racing, your fur to stand on end, and certainly not worthy of continuing your bloodline. With fruitless searching, you finally are forced to go to the human city, for maybe there may be a human female who is fitting to share your den for the rest of your days living amongst the concrete and the smog-choked air.

You gather your clothing that fits you while in human form, and you set off, taking a few odd jobs in order to keep yourself around as many women as possible. It’s been another few months, and still no prospects. By this time, you are about to give up, when while working at a greenhouse, she walks in.

This human woman is completely gorgeous. Her hips are full and round, with her rump a firm set of cheeks swaying ever so pleasingly from side to side. Her chest is ample, more than capable of producing enough milk to feed the pups the two of you will produce. Her face is without blemish, and her tall and strong frame is full and filled with plenty of muscle. Not only is she a perfect human specimen, but she will make a fantastic werewolf, and a fitting mate.

The two of you strike up conversation, and are out on a date within the week. Over the next few months, you fall madly in love with each other. After proposing, you tell her the truth about yourself, showing her your true form. Not only does she adore it, not being frightened by it, but she can’t wait for you to turn her. The night you two are wed, you take her back to the wilderness where the two of you will live out the rest of your days and build your pack.

You become your true self, and after sensuously stripping her naked, you bite her. You then precede to stroke her skin lovingly with your pawed hands. She takes your now iron-hard pointed shaft in her hand, and teases out gobs of pre to rub and slick you up in preparation. After teasing each other to insanity, you then finally enter her sopping and ready depths. The two of you ride each other senseless all night, you completely empty your seed into your mate several times, giving her a pudge to her otherwise tight and trim belly.

Knowing that your seed took inside your mate, you notice her stomach grow more and more over the intervening moths, but she has yet to turn into a werewolf. She asks you why, and you tell her it is the pups growing inside her womb, that she will finally turn when they are born. The two of you anxiously wait the arrival of your pups, you checking on her progress at least twice a day. Her womb grows and stretches, becoming taught and the pups kicking and squirming within.

After several months, it’s finally time. Your mate has been restless the past few days, but you can see the pups moving, her swollen midsection dropping as they prepare to enter the world. During the night, she starts to become restless, until finally her water breaks. Instead of letting out a pained moan like a human, it’s a whimper like that of a wolf. The transformation is finally happening along with the birth. You roll her onto her back, getting behind her and holding her tummy while she leans into your chest. You can feel the pups squirming in your hands, ready to enter the world.

As the contractions progress, you can feel the changes happening on your mate’s body. Her fur starts to come in, and her teeth become sharper and turn into fangs. As you massage her tummy as it ripples with contractions, her voice changes and her strains become growls and yips of pain. You reach down to check her progress, and as your pup’s head starts to come in, her werewolf instincts kick in, driving her to a squatting position. As she makes it to her now paw-like hand and feet, the first puppy begins to crown. Her tail grows from her rump as the pups’ head pushes it’s way out, then she lets out a howl as the first pup enters the world. You catch him, your firstborn son, and bring him to your mate so she can let him suckle. You chew the cord, freeing him from your mate and he takes his first drink of milk from her heavy and swollen breast.

Soon, your next pup starts its journey, but comes much faster, you catching your daughter in your hands. This process continues, your mate bringing seven healthy, strong pups into the world. You and your mate clean them up, and dispose of the afterbirth. That night, your new pack all settle down to sleep, you and your mate holding your litter in each of your arms, but your hard cock pressing against your mate’s backside tells her that this has only just begun.


End file.
